


Хорошо ли спят убийцы?

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Зеврану снятся сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошо ли спят убийцы?

Выжженные до белизны язвительным антиванским солнцем ресницы подрагивали. Зевран провалился в тяжёлый, тревожный сон.

Он стоял у реки, такой чистой, что с берега были видны пёстрые рыбки среди донных камней.

Зевран спрыгнул на мелководье, подняв брызги и распугав мальков. Длинные штаны намокли по колено. Он наклонился, протянул сложенные лодочкой ладони к рябившей воде и сделал несколько глотков.

— Ворон. — Слово камнем упало в воду, пустило эхо подобно кругам на поверхности. Зевран почувствовал невесомое прикосновение на щеках.

— Ринна? — он оглянулся, надеясь увидеть её, но за спиной был ровный тёмный лес.

— Глупая птица. — Женский смех прозвучал искажённо, но Зевран знал, что это Ринна. Или?..

— Посмотри вниз, — приказал Тальесин.

Зевран опустил голову и увидел их обоих. Но в отражении не было его самого.

Сон вытолкнул его в реальность подобно воде.

Болотный комар пролетел над ухом и сел на шею — Зевран придавил его ребром ладони. Мокрые изнутри сапоги до сих пор не высохли от вечерней росы и неприятно холодили кожу.

Накануне Зевран свалился от усталости у костра и заснул под открытым небом, несмотря на ночной ветер. Но сейчас холодно было лишь голове и ногам. Он почувствовал чужое тепло и перевернулся на бок, отчего подбитый плащ сполз с плеч. Лежавшая к нему спиной Эдукан поёжилась. Зевран поспешил прижаться к ней, пока она не проснулась, и натянул на них плащ.

Отвечать заботой на заботу было всё так же приятно.

Зевран обнял маленькую Эдукан и уткнулся носом в её макушку. Волосы пахли металлом и горькими травами.

Выгоревшие на солнце ресницы подрагивали. Зевран спокойно спал, погрузившись в крепкий сон.


End file.
